trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SubterraneanRose
Lynnes Patele, also known by her Trollian handle subterraneanRose, is one of the trolls. Her handle refers to two things associated with her The. subterranean part refers to her living isolated underground. The second part Rose refers to her interests in roses because of their beautiful nature. They're also the very symbols of love, the human emotion she herself find very interesting. Her associated sign is the Symbol of Karma. Lynnes comes from the unrecognized disease in psychological terms, where the person will hold their hands around their throats, and scream to the point of losing their voice, because they are screaming for the one thing they can either no longer have or no longer reach, referring to Lynnes being isolated underground without any form of communication (Expect her teachers) and growing the desire to go outside. With denying her own existence she was finally able to but no one would know she exists. Patele is an arrangement of pATalapuSpa, the Sanskrit meaning of 'Rose'. Lynnes is shown to have a fondness of sculpting. She makes small sculptures of animals and other strange things. She is also interested in quadrants (especially the red kinds) and the human emotions, love and romance. She gives advice to others or tries to help them unnoticably with her ability to take action subconsciously. (Note: This fantroll is heavenly based of Koishi Komeiji from Touhou Project, please don't take it too seriously!) Personality and Traits Pre-SBURB Lynnes was gifted with the ability to see small fragments of future events. Eventually all the broken fragments fit in once piece and Lynnes will have knowledge of that certain event in the near future. Not long after her ability has been discovered, many trolls asked for het guidance. She eventually became known as an Oracle, gaining a high position granted by The Condesce. However, she wasn’t quite ready yet and was put in an isolated building deep underground while many trolls skilled with special abilities came to teach her all they knew for her future job. This, however, kept Lynnes isolated from the outside world. She wasn’t allowed to leave the place, only to observe in writings and stories. She eventually gained the desire to go outside. Her desire grew every day and eventually she came to the conclusion this wouldn’t have to be if only they never knew about her existence. This triggered her desire to grow to such lengths, she became able to deny her own existence. This cost her ability to see the future but gained the ability to roam into the world undisturbed instead. SBURB Lynnes is normally bright and cheery and not much else; getting her to feel angry or depressed is unheard of. She has no motive, only acting on whims that come to her. Her interactions with people can still differ based on how she feels about them; she constantly gives her Perone actions of adoration and the like. However, one can tell that she has a tendency to be curious and do 'fun' things. But her actions are unpredictable and random to everyone and herself; it is only a tendency, not a pattern. She is, however, quite docile and friendly, so she rarely gets into fights or do anything threatening, unless prompted to. Because she denied her own existence, she has little conscious remaining. Because of this mind reading and manipulating abilities have no effect on her. She is the only Dancestor that's still alive. She roams through dream bubbles, mind her own bussiness, living a carefree life. She eventually meets Rossea Patele, her dancestor and despite her hatred towards Lynnes, Lynnes treats her like any other troll. Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female